RAT vs FEAR
by Aaron A. MacDonald
Summary: When the alliance is broken, the the Big 3 collide, what can happen?


RAT vs. FEAR: The Alliance

Chapter 1

It was raining hard all over Robloxia when Donkeyo4 and SonicthehedgehogXx held an alliance meeting at Fort Celeste, RAT's best fort. In the room, it was Donkey, Sonic, Kaelan, Ace, MrSkill, Sally and Hippie. Donkey and Sonic were working out an alliance as the high ranks from the 2 clans talked and said their opinions.

The settlement is clear and RAT and FEAR were allied as the most dominant force in all of ROBLOX. For months, they dominated, taking over armies such as UAF and FC. Soon, they faced their biggest threat. UCR fought and the big 3 collapsed. The wars raged, but the dominant side won. UCR was destroyed, and Trick was thrown into jail.

As Sonic was watching Trick, Sonic said, "Trick, I am tricking D4. He thinks we are the dominant pair, but I am slowing helping to put UCR back together behind D4's back." Trick was interested, and agreed to join Sonic. Then, the impossible happened.

RAT vs. FEAR: The Betrayal

Chapter 2:

FEAR and the newly rebuilt UCR, along with all the clans the power alliance took over, performed the best raid ever known against Fort Celeste. Thousands of soldiers charged the fort, as RAT didn't know. They destroyed the walls with the armoured helicopters from the rusted Fort Dante. Trick also went back to his old HQ, to get the weapon in construction, The T5 Eliminator. He grabbed it and rushed to help the giga-raid. RAT noticed the raid when the mortars hit. RAT members were scattered everywhere. Most were killed by mortars, and then D4 emerged from he rubble. Sonic ran up to D4, holding the FEAR-RPG. D4 was handcuffed, and taken to Fort Dante. Matt was told to guard D4 at all times. Geoff was put in charge of the weapon making factory, and started producing G23 Hurricane, which was the most powerful shotgun ever made. Geoff tested these on captured RAT soldiers; each one was tortured by Head of Operations, Trick. Somehow, D4 broke out of his cell while Matt was called to report to Trick. Matt hesitated, as he was captured by the FEAR-UCR duo. Geoff also didn't like making weapons that would destroy his clan. So, Geoff inserted a piece of metal into each one that jammed the shell in the stock.

Chapter 3: RAT vs. FEAR: The Response

As UCR-FEAR took over base-after-base, D4 was telling Matt to kill or torture Trick. Matt did exactly that that night. While Trick was sleeping, Matt killed Trick. The next day, his body was found outside the FEAR HQ, his shirt was torn off, and the bullet holes were visible. Also, someone painted, "Down with FEAR." on his stomach. Soldiers all over had no idea what happened. D4 said to Matt, "I want you to take RAT. I am going to be tortured tomorrow, and you can probably hold it behind everybody's back." D4 was sentenced to death. He was killed by the T5 Eliminator. His body was flung into the rubble of the destroyed Celeste. Nobody had any idea. Trick's death was investigated, but no charges were made. Trick was taken to a grassy field, and laid down. About a week later, Trick returned from nowhere. He was revived from death. Everyone was mobbing him, and Matt was confused. "What happened?" That night, he tried Sonic. When he entered Sonics' room, the alarms rang. Matt was caught and sent to Trick. They found out Matt tried to kill both Super Clan leaders. Matt was thrown in jail, but that night, Geoff got Matt out, and they both escaped the torture HQ. They hid at the old Dante, even though it was UCR's. UCR abandoned it when they took the RAT forts, leaving helicopters and weapons. Geoff and Matt came up with the ultimate plan.

Chapter 4

RAT vs. FEAR: The Comeback

(Oh yeah, in the previous chapter, they settled into Dante, then moved to forts like Paternoster and Fornax)

Geoff started making adjustments to the helicopters, and he welded 2 M60's to each. Matt kept working on the plan. As Geoff was working, he noticed DestinyEnd walking towards the rusted fort. Both greeted him and took he inside to show him the plan. Destiny took the spot of finding wounded soldiers and taking them back to the fort. Geoff had finished a RAT rescue helicopter, so Destiny had gone off. By the time he came back, he had found 10 soldiers, some wounded, some fine. They built a small kitchen and the soldiers all helped to construct beds out of material from the fort. That night, Matt stayed up until 3 in the morning, finishing the plan that would destroy all who faced it. Finally, the plan was clear. As a result of Geoff, he re-built 50 planes from scraps, and Destiny got 300 soldiers from the battle.

They stormed the HQ.

Chapter 5

RAT vs. FEAR: The Final Stand

Matt led the attack. They were gathered in a field, 20 miles away from the target HQ. He explained that taking down 100k people would not be easy. They got their weapons and got into the helicopters. Geoff flew them to half a mile from the target. All 303 of them walked to the HQ, everybody stormed the base, while Destiny planted bombs on the walls. After he finished, he snuck into the base and into the washroom. He changed into a UCR uniform. He met up with Matt. Matt said, "That is a good disguise." They accessed the main building, taking out the 2 guards. In the first room, they found Intel, saying that most soldiers are returning to Dante. They continued through and found Trick's room. Destiny planted Claymore's all over the room. Geoff took an alternate path, and set fire to the HQ. The raid team run back outside and saw everyone rushing out. But, the RAT team mowed them down as they ran out. They noticed a helicopter with Trick and Sonic in it. Matt yelled, "Dang it! They got away!" They then put out the HQ, and rebuilt around that area to build RAT: Fort Torch.

Chapter 6: RAT vs. FEAR: The Home Stretch

In the RAT mini-army, this was a soldier named Cool654321, who was tricking Matt and Geoff, eventually leading to him trying to kill the duo. Cool had been working with UCR. That night, Cool finally did it and killed Geoff. Matt was mind-boggled, "Who did his?" he thought. The RAT army continued to back to Fort Dante. They were ambushed by FEAR patrol, killing 50 of the soldiers. Cool faked death and explained to the FEAR patrol what he was doing, and they took Cool to the UCR-FEAR base. Matt's eyes were full of rage. He wanted revenge on this super alliance. He called his friends at Elite Wing, and they were able to get a Harrier Jet and a Stealth Bomber. The attacks continued on Dante as it crumbled. Trick survived, but Sonic was no where to be seen.

Chapter 7: RAT vs. FEAR: The Bags of Tricks.

With Sonic perished, Trick was alone commanding over 100 thousand soldiers. He sent soldiers to dress normal and walk about Robloxia. But, he said some to set up the greatest plan ever assembled, The T5 FEAR. It was assembled as 10 separate traps. He was putting the finishing touches on the last trap, when Cool654321 came to the door. He was armed with an Ak74u. He said, "So Trick, enjoy staying alive?" before muffling him and taking him to the RAT base. He was handcuffed and tied to a chair. Matt snapped him across the face with a whip, with Trick's face bleeding harsh. Matt tortured him with whip slashes and pulling the ropes. After all that, Trick was thrown out of the base, and was laying there thinking, "What is happening…" before going unconscious. Some of the UCR troops found him, and took him to the main base. He was treated and was sustained to a wheelchair, as his injuries were fatal to his legs. As he was rolling through the main part of the base, he entered his office. He turned on his computer, and opened up the e-mail. He messaged RAT, "Subject: Finish." He was bound to finish the war.

To be continued…


End file.
